Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and systems for investigating subterranean formations, and particularly to locating fluid flow in subterranean formations.
Background Information
Hydraulic fracture stimulation is an economically important technology applied to oil and gas reservoirs to increase oil and gas production. Fracturing technology has dramatically increased the available hydrocarbon reserves of the United States over the past several years, particularly its natural gas reserves. During hydraulic fracture stimulation highly pressurized fluids are injected into reservoir rock. The pressurized fluids overcome the breaking strength of the rock and generate fractures that act as pathways by which oil and natural gas can migrate to the borehole and be brought to the surface. The injected fluids, which may reach volumes of 4,000 gallons per minute or more, flow through fractures created by the high-pressure fluids and through previously existing natural fractures in the rock.